FOR(n)EVER
by deahikari
Summary: Aku menyukai musim semi, karena rambut dari gadis yang aku suka sewarna dengan kelopak bunga Sakura. Dan, aku sudah bertekad, bahwa aku akan melindunginya dari apapun-meski aku harus berdarah-darah. Aku serius. Maksudku, bukankah itu yang seharusnya kulakukan sebagai laki-laki? / A SasuSaku On-going Fanfic / AU


"…_aku tidak pernah bercanda, kau tahu?"_

.

.

.

A Sasu x Saku Fanfic

.

.

**-FOR(n)EVER-**

**by deahikari**

.

.

.

_Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

_**Warning!**_

_Mature content;s including mental disorder, violence and bloods are here. If you can't handle those things, please don't read this, thank you._

* * *

**Chapter #1: Joke**

* * *

Teman-temanku bertanya dimanakah aku? Padahal sudah jelas, bahwa aku berada di dekat mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak tahu aku berada dimana?

"Uchiha_-san_, lama tidak bertemu,"

Hingga seorang gadis berrambut permen karet itu menyapaku dengan hangat—sehangat angin musim semi.

Belakangan, ia sering menyapaku: di saat aku memasuki gerbang sekolah, di saat aku mengganti sepatu di loker, di saat aku makan sendirian di _rooftop _sekolah yang nyaman, hingga di saat aku pergi meninggalkan kelas. Ia sangat cantik, secantik hatinya. Terkadang aku berpikir bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya menyapa dan terkadang mengajakku berbasa-basi.

Aku sangat ingin menjadi dirinya. Ia pandai bergaul, ia pun juga cukup pintar di kelas. Betapa menyenangkannya membayangkan hidupnya yang penuh warna itu. Sayang sekali, aku merasa tidak ada bakat seperti itu dalam diriku.

"Kau harus mencobanya. Teman-teman pasti akan menyukaimu," dia pernah berkata padaku. Aku menolak ajakannya untuk berubah, karena itu sama artinya dengan aku tidak menjadi diriku sendiri. Dan, coba bayangkan, betapa mengerikannya melihatku yang suram ini menjadi pribadi yang ceria sepertinya.

Senyumannya selalu menghiasi hari-hariku yang menyedihkan. Aku adalah orang yang selalu merasa tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, selalu hidup sendirian. Tapi, dengan kehadirannya, mampu membuatku merasakan sepercik kebahagiaan walaupun itu bersifat semu.

"Pernahkah kau jatuh cinta, Uchiha_-san_?" tanyanya pada saat kami makan siang di atap. Cinta? Apa itu cinta? Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta di saat aku tak pernah merasakannya sedikit pun?

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan pada saat itu, dan ia tertawa kecil. Suara tawanya sangat menyenangkan. Ia pun bercerita bagaimana ia pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada teman masa kecilnya dulu, tapi ditolak. Aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa perempuan secantik dan sebaik dia ditolak oleh seorang laki-laki? Ah, betapa bodohnya laki-laki itu.

Sejak hari itu, aku selalu berpikir, apakah sekarang ia tengah jatuh cinta lagi? Kepada siapa? Manusia mana yang beruntung bisa merebut hati Haruno Sakura?

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat terakhir telah tiba. Aku bisa melihatnya tengah berbincang dengan teman-teman perempuannya di bawah pohon. Sesekali, bisa aku dengar suara tawanya berbaur dengan suara tawa yang lain. Kira-kira, apa yang mereka bicarakan, ya? Apa tentang cowok? Atau gossip di sekolah?

"Kakak kelas yang di kelas 3-D itu sepertinya sedang mengincarmu, lho, Sakura," kata temannya yang berrambut pirang panjang.

_Siapa?_

"Lihat saja, dia sedang memandang kita, Sakura-chan," kata temannya yang berrambut indigo.

_Siapa? _

"Kalau dia '_menembakmu', _terima saja, Sakura. Kapan lagi kau bisa mendapatkan hati Uchiha_-senpai_? Uh, maksudku, bukan _Uchiha-san _yang di kelas_mu _itu, lho. Yang aku maksud adalah Uchiha Itachi_-senpai_. Dia 'kan keren banget, walaupun adiknya _gloomy _gitu," lanjut temannya yang pirang tadi.

Oh, rupanya orang itu adalah Ita_-nii_. Kakakku sendiri. Orang yang tinggal satu atap denganku, ternyata menyukai orang yang sama.

Sial. Kenapa dadaku panas setelah mendengar itu?

.

.

.

"Dia memang menarik, ya, Sasuke?" kata Ita_-nii_ pada saat aku menyantap makan malam. Sempat aku tersedak, tapi aku bisa mengatur diriku agar aku tidak terlihat menyedihkan. Aku menghiraukan kakak semata wayangku itu dengan tatapan tidak tahu (atau lebih tepatnya, _pura-pura tidak tahu_).

Ita_-nii_ lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapanku, melemparkan pandangan mengejek, "Aku bisa mengambilnya darimu, lho, jika kau tidak berusaha."

Ia terkekeh sambil mengaduk-aduk supnya yang mulai mendingin setelah melihat ekspresiku sebelumnya. Tak lama, ia menyendokkan kuah sup tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mengapa kau menyukainya? Apa karena rambutnya yang norak itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku hanya menyukainya begitu saja. Ia… gadis yang baik," jawabku tanpa menatap matanya yang tajam itu. Bisa kudengar, ia terkekeh lagi—lebih keras. Seakan aku ini makhluk yang paling aneh di alam semesta.

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu tadi? Aku tak pernah mendengarmu berbicara menggelikan seperti itu. Dengar, Sasuke, kau tak perlu bersusah-susah mengejar perempuan itu. Dia tak sebaik yang kau harapkan," katanya. Nada bicaranya mulai serius di telingaku.

"Lalu mengapa kau juga berrencana untuk merebutnya dariku?" tanyaku.

Pupil di dalam matanya itu makin terlihat mengerikan setelah ia mendengar pertanyaanku. Dua mangkuk sup yang ada di hadapan kami masing-masing itupun hanya diam bersama kuah sup keasinan yang aku jamin sudah dingin itu. Ita_-nii_ mengubah posisi duduknya—bersandar dengan santai di kursi yang ia duduki sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya—pertanda bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke mataku.

"Dia itu _jalang_. Perempuan paling brengsek yang pernah aku temui. Aku kerap menemukannya di jalanan bersama—apa itu namanya—_om-om mesum _yang berbeda setiap sore. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar jika aku melarangmu bersamanya?"

"Kau pasti hanya bercanda," ujarku pelan.

Ia tertawa lagi, dan kali ini ia tertawa dengan payah. Bisa aku lihat urat-urat di sekitar keningnya mulai terlihat, dan keringat sesekali menluncur ke pipinya yang putih—tanda bahwa ia tidak main-main.

_BRAK! _Ia menghentak meja makan dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang cukup lebar. Ia lalu berkata dengan volume suara yang lumayan tinggi, sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depanku yang masih duduk dengan rapi,

"Kau tahu persis bagaimana watakku ketika aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku! Kau tahu sendiri, pernahkah aku berbohong kepada adikku yang manis dan sebenarnya sangat _mengecewakan _ini, hah?! Siapa yang lebih kau percaya, aku—kakakmu, atau instingmu yang mengatakan bahwa gadis _murahan_ itu adalah gadis yang baik? Jawab aku, Sasuke! Apa aku terlihat aku ini sedang bercanda?! _Seriuslah_!"

Ia berbicara panjang lebar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku. Ia terus-terusan mengatakan hal yang sama dan memuakkan. Ia berkata dengan lantang bahwa ia bicara seperti ini karena ia _peduli _denganku. Hah, pernahkah ia benar-benar peduli padaku? Kalau ia peduli, mengapa ia tidak membiarkan aku menjemput gadis _pink _yang saat ini merupakan sumber kebahagiaanku itu?

Lalu, hal itu terjadi begitu saja.

Masih terrekam dengan jelas bagaimana suara kedua mangkuk hijau itu jatuh dan pecah menjadi kepingan tajam di atas lantai kayu tua rumah kami. Bagaimana meja berbentuk persegi panjang itu tergeletak begitu saja.

Yang lucu adalah, bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar aku tengah mengayak tubuh kakakku dengan garpu dan pisau yang sedang aku pegang saat ini. Peralatan makan yang tengah kumainkan itu berlumuran darah dan potongan daging segarnya yang menjijikkan. Bisa kulihat, matanya putih. Pupil mengerikan itu tak lagi menatapku. Sekarang ia terlihat menyedihkan—tanpa nyawa yang tersisa sedikitpun. Mulutnya menganga bagaikan tong sampah yang berada di luar rumah. Cukup menggelikan bagaimana beberapa menit yang lalu mulut itu tengah menyantap sup asin yang sekarang sudah tumpah di atas lantai.

Aku menghabisinya dengan mudah. Ia bukanlah tandinganku. Siapa suruh ia mengatakan hal yang bukan-bukan mengenai perempuan _pink _favoritku?

Lagipula, jika ia tidak main-main dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, mengapa aku tak bisa melakukan _keseriusan _yang sama—dengan tindakanku ini?

.

Maksudku, ia yang memintanya aku melakukan ini, 'kan?

.

.

.

Keceriaan musim semi tidak berlangsung sedemikian rupa. Bisa kulihat karangan bunga berbentuk persegi panjang tengah terpampang dengan gagah di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Sasuke, aku turut berduka cita,"

"Kami turut berduka, Uchiha_-san_. Uchiha Itachi_-san_ adalah salah satu murid kebanggaan sekolah ini. Kami tak menyangka kepergiannya secepat dan sepahit ini. Kami harap kau bisa tegar,"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 16 tahun aku hidup di dunia, hari ini, banyak orang yang berbicara denganku. Cukup menyenangkan walaupun pada dasarnya aku tak merasakan apapun.

Tak lama, gadis _pink _musim semi itu datang menghampiriku. Jantungku berdegup semakin cepat seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekat.

Ia menyapaku dengan wajah sedih, "Aku turut berduka, Uchiha_-san_. Kakakmu adalah orang yang baik."

"_Baik? Ia lebih pantas disebut brengsek daripada baik. Kau tak tahu ia menyebutmu 'gadis murahan', dan aku menghabisinya demi dirimu," _suara hatiku seakan berteriak ingin mengatakan hal itu tapi aku tahu diri. Lagipula, bagaimana reaksinya nanti ketika ia tahu bahwa aku lah penyebab ia mati?

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok, Haruno. Terima kasih," ujarku pelan.

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya yang cantik itu menatapku dengan jelas. Gejolak aneh yang menghampiri perutku rasanya tak bisa aku _handle_, tapi aku berhasil menyembunyikannya.

Ia lalu tersenyum miris, "Iya, kau _harus _baik-baik saja. Buatlah kakakmu bahagia, dan buatlah dirimu bahagia juga."

Telapak tangannya menempuk pundak kananku menandakan simpati. Ia berusaha menyemangati diriku sekali lagi, kemudian pergi ke dua teman-teman perempuannya yang tengah menantinya di seberang.

Entah mengapa, _"kata-kata penyemangat" _yang ia ucapkan padaku, seakan tidak ditujukan untukku; melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"_SISWA SMA NAGOYA TEWAS DIBUNUH SECARA MISTERIUS_"—begitu kata _headline _koran pagi ini. Cukup sebal bagaimana bisa seseorang menjadi mendadak terkenal, padahal ia sudah mati. Benar, memang semenjak kakakku tiada, mulai banyak orang yang berbicara denganku. Sayangnya, topik yang diangkat tetap sama: kakak, bagaimana ia tewas, bagaimana perasaanku, ucapan duka yang tiada habisnya… Hah, kadang aku jenuh mendengar semua itu.

Aku berkata bahwa aku menemukannya di tong sampah depan rumah saat subuh. Aku berkata bahwa mungkin ada orang yang membenciku dan kakakku. Jadi, aku membesarkan hal tersebut: keluarga Uchiha _mungkin _sedang diteror.

Ekspresi teman-temanku benar-benar tak terhitung harganya. _Priceless. _Hal itu membuatku menjadi lebih semangat menceritakan kebohongan besar itu dengan wajah dan suara yang dingin dan suram. Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku puas akan apa yang telah aku capai.

Ia pun sama. Ia menjadi jauh lebih dekat denganku. Ia benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia jauh berbeda dari apa yang Ita_-nii_ katakan padaku sebelum ia merenggang nyawa.

.

.

"Kau ingin pulang bersama?" tanyanya ketika aku memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas. Aku diam sejenak, lalu bangkit mengiyakan ajakannya.

Kami berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan yang cukup sepi. Langit jingga kemerahan yang sedang kami pandang agaknya mengingatkanku pada darah Ita_-nii_ yang sempat membasahi tanganku. Mendadak aku mual, kemudian aku menengok ke gadis yang sedang berjalan berdampingan denganku sore ini. Kami hampir tidak berbicara sepanjang perjalanan. Entah karena ia masih merasa tidak enak akan kematian kakakku, atau karena aku terlalu tolol untuk memulai percakapan.

"Kakakmu orang baik, Uchiha_-san_," ia lalu berkata lirih. Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu menanyakan apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan kakakku sebelumnya.

"Iya, pernah. Ia terlihat cuek, padahal sebenarnya ia ramah dan pintar. Aku menyukainya, dan aku sedih karena aku tidak sempat mengutarakan perasaanku," jawabnya.

Aku bergidik. Bagaimana bisa perempuan secantik dia bisa menyukai kakakku yang secara terang-terangan mengecapnya sebagai _jalang_?

"Ia sebenarnya tidak sebaik yang kau impikan, Haruno. Sama seperti lelaki lainnya, ia itu _brengsek_. Ada kepingan dalam hatiku yang bersyukur ia telah tiada, hahaha," aku berkata apa adanya—puas bisa berkata sedemikian rupa. Adrenalinku mengalir dengan deras.

Bisa kulihat, tatapannya sedikit berubah. Aku tidak tahu, apakah itu tatapan kecewa, atau tatapan ngeri.

"Kau masih bisa bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini, ya, Uchiha_-san_?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku selalu serius, kau tahu?"

Entah sudah berapa ratus detik terhanyut bersama keheningan setelah aku berkata demikian. Ia tidak merespon kata-kataku. Ia menunduk menatap sepatu hitamnya.

Tak lama, ia tertawa. Tawa yang renyah dan menyenangkan. Apa yang sedang ia tertawakan?

"Kau tahu, kau benar. Terkadang ia memang mengerikan. Suka menguntitku! Aku geli jika melihatnya dari sudut mataku—ia berjalan beberapa meter di belakangku. Tapi, dia memang orang baik, walaupun tingkahnya seperti itu," ia berkata sambil menatap langit di atasnya.

Aku bergidik ngeri. Apa-apaan? Kakakku benar-benar menguntitnya?

Jantungku berdegup seribu kali lebih cepat. Aku merasa bersemangat. Kenapa? Kenapa?

Ah, alih-alih aku berpura-pura tidak percaya, bibirku malah berkata, "Benar, 'kan? Dia memang _brengsek_!"

Anehnya, dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat bibir perempuan bermanik _emerald _itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

\- TO BE CONTINUED -

* * *

a/n : halo! Terima kasih sudah membaca _chapter_ pertama dari series _**FOR(n)EVER **_ini~! Ah, sudah hampir satu tahun saya tidak menulis di ffn, sudah mulai susah mencari waktu luang untuk menulis dan meng-_upload_-nya di sela-sela tugas yang _endless_ T^T Saya harap kalian menikmatinya, dan menanti kelanjutannya. Terima kasih sudah berbaik hati untuk membaca dan memberikan _review _untuk saya. Ditunggu, ya, _chapter_ selanjutnya~~ ^^)/ -dea


End file.
